Our Lives in an Academy
by Glassed Loner
Summary: Edward Elric, a troubled young man, goes to Ancient Arts International Academy. With his younger brother, Alphonse Elric, they will learn that live in an International Academy, is not so easy than what it seems. With friends by their side, what would go wrong? EdWin, KaAng, and other Canon pairings… /Full Summary and Warnings inside/ON HOLD! And in a REWRITE hiatus./
1. Our Lives: Spesial Meeting

**Our Life's in an Academy**

**This is just a mental note to everyone, so the story will begin in the next chapter (I hope). The warning(s), **_**and**_** disclaimer(s), are **_**also **_**in the next chapter. So, be patient, okay :)**

**Today (Or night, which in here, it's **_**almost**_** mid-night), may I present to you, a background story about the 'academy's name' meeting! Enjoy reading this! :D**

Maru, the Author of the story, sighed in front of her computer, while looking towards the characters in the stories. She rose from her chair, and looks at the whiteboard behind her. A plot board, as she would describe it.

"Okay," she started to say, while looking back at the people, who are in the 'very important' meeting with the Author.

"What would be the name of the Academy?" she asked, "I could think some, but alas, my brain is getting stressed out from the over use of imagination from my head."

Winry, from the FMAB district, raised her hand.

"Yes, Winry? _What_ is your suggestion, about the Academy's name, of course?"

Winry rose from her chair, and said, "How about 'Amestris International Academy', Maru?" as Maru shook her head.

"I've already thought of that, but, I think it's _too_ much. Although, I like the '…International Academy' part. I know that I'm centering Ed, as the main character, but…"

"I _am_ putting it in Crossover Archive, so your idea, Winry." As Winry sat down, with a pout on her face.

"Any more ideas?" as Katara, from the ALTA district, raised her hand.

"And _what_ is _your_ idea, Katara?"

"How about, 'Avatar International Academy', Maru?" as Maru rubs her temples.

"Geez~ you people are _really_ crazy about your own fandoms." She sighed.

"And _that_ means 'no', Katara." As Katara pouts at her rejection.

Then, Maru turned her head around, to Natsumi, her OC _and_ best friend.

"_Any_ suggestions, Natsumi?" she asked, _desperately_, due to the fact that, _each_ fandom _wants_ their own show to be the school's name.

Natsumi shrugged, "I don't know, 'America's International Academy'?" and as the reply, Maru slapped her forehead.

"How about _this_," a voice came out from Takeru, Maru's _other_ OC and also her _and_ Natsumi's best male friend, as calm as ever. While everyone's eyes looked at him in curiosity.

"And what is _it_, Takeru?" Maru crossed her arms, much to her enjoyment.

"Well, how about _the readers_ decide it? It's fair for the readers to suggest the name. You can choose, or think about the name…"

Maru's eyes widen in joy, "Thank you, for _that_ idea, Takeru! I should ask them after this meeting!" as she grabs her laptop, folded it, and rose from her seat.

"Good day, everyone! Meeting dismissed!" Maru walked out of the meeting room, with a gleeful smile.

"Time to post this on the net," she grinned, as she hops in excitement to her room.

**Okay, that's that for this chapter. And just like the story above, I'm **_**pretty**_** stuck on the Academy's name. So **_**please**_** give me any ideas about the name, as long as it's for both side of the fandom. I'll choose one of those ideas, which I like the most, for it.**

**Thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Our Lives in an Academy**

**(^w^)/O\(^w^)**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story, plot, and (if needed) OCs, FMA and FMAB is owned by Hiromu Arakawa only…, and Avatar: The Last Airbender is owned by Nickelodeon (I think? I'm sorry, but **_**please**_** tell me, okay)…**

**Warning(s): OOC madness!, Loads of OCs, Major AU, all FMAB, and ALTA (I think that's what everybody says) characters are in Academy! Yes, ACADEMY!, Canon pairings, OC pairings (If there's any), Typo(s), Grammar Typo(s) (Since English is NOT my first Language), and other… (I don't know what to write in the 'Warning' section, anymore :/)**

**=o0o=**

**Summary: Edward Elric, a troubled young man, goes to World's International Academy. With his younger brother, Alphonse Elric, they will learn that live in an International Academy, is not so easy than what it seems. With friends by their side, what would go wrong? EdWin, KaAng, and other Canon pairings…**

**=o0o=**

**AN: Hello, Folks~! Maru here with **_**another**_** ongoing story! XD**

**I know, you're **_**probably**_** thinking, "This girl must be **_**nuts**_**, to make another ongoing story, while her other stories aren't updated yet."**

**Well, this story HAD been sitting in my mind, for A LONG time, and there's not a lot of it (Well, except the High school and the Academy version, but not in the Xover Archive, and that's a lot).**

**It's **_**my**_** problem! NOT yours! So, sucks on you people! XD**

**And, I HAD some writing projects in my Laptop, and head, and long writings to do for this, so no quick updates.**

**AND, I'm a 'bit' rusty about ALTA, I hadn't seen this show for, 2 or 3 years, I guess…**

**So tell me if there's something wrong about the character(s), despite it **_**is**_** an AU story (But, I won't argue with other people's opinions). Also about the Canon pairing(s), too! I'm not, much of, a fan to Non-Canon based pairing(s). So **_**help**_** me, please~**

**That's all thank you.**

Edward was annoyed. By his caring little brother, Alphonse. He hadn't known the fact that his brother had made a pact with _that bastard_, Van Hohenheim, his father. Hohenheim _might_ have a reason to leave them, but Ed still hadn't forgiven him.

Back to our previous topic. Ed was annoyed, because he had to attend to a university. But, not just any academy, but World's _International_ Academy, or WIA for short. He _is_ 17 years old, and _has_ to continue his studies to become an educated, and better, man. Alphonse was also coming with him.

But, he still hasn't had the heart to leave his mother with him.

"It _is_ okay, Ed," his mother said, also trying to convince him to go there. She did NOT want to become a burden to _both_ of her sons.

"You _need_ to continue your study."

"But, Mom…" Ed said, unsure, "I think. It's better if, Al is the one who goes there. I don't think I'm cut out for it."

"Ed…"

"It's… okay Mom…" as he walks to his room upstairs.

"Brother…" he looked up, to see his little brother, "I know what you're thinking Al. You _can't_ convince me to go to _that_ university."

"It's… not what you think…" Al's voice trailed off.

"And _why_ is that?"

"Did you still remember that lemon haired girl we _used_ to see when we _were_ little?" Al asked, and Ed nodded.

"Well, yeah. So?"

The thought of it brings memories to him. A green and whitening blue scenery was shown on his memory. A younger version of Ed and Al was playing on the field, with a short lemon haired girl. They were playing hide and seek.

_**.:Flashback:.**_

"_Got you!" a long lemon haired and bright blue eyes girl grinned from the other side of a tall brownish tree, to a golden haired and eyes boy._

"_No you don't!" The boy scolded, as he climbed from the girl's reach to the tree._

"_You're _cheating_, Ed!" the girl pouted._

"_Am not!" the boy, Ed, shouted. As he jumped off from the tree, and got tackled by the girl onto the ground._

"_What was _that_ about, Winry!" he jumped a few inches, as another golden haired and eyes boy, peered from the wall._

"_Brother, we need to go." He said, as the girl, Winry, looked at them, shocked._

"_Where are you _two_ going?"_

_Ed, got up and dusted the dirt from his clothes, "W, we're moving to Central, Winry…"_

_Winry stared at them, dumbfounded, "W-what!" She shouted._

"_I'm sorry Winry," Ed said, putting his hands to the girl's shoulders, "But, Al and I _need_ to do this for Mom. She's beginning to get sick easily these days. But, I'm _really_ sorry, Winry." He gave her a quick hug, and smiled to her. As his younger, but slightly taller, brother, Al._

"_Come on Brother," Al said, after giving Winry a quick hug too, "Mom said, that, we _need_ to get into the train in 20 minutes." Ed nodded._

_Ed turned his head towards Winry, who is crying, "I guess, this is good bye, Winry." She nodded, as she pulled out her pinky._

"_P-promise me, that, you'll be back, okay, Ed?" Ed stared at her, as he pulled out his pinky and wrapped it onto Winry's pinky._

"_I promise, Winry." He grinned._

"_Okay then, Ed." She smiled, as he, and Al, waved to her, and was already gone from her sight._

_**.:Flashback End:.**_

'Ah, the memory from 10 years ago,' he thought. Back when they were still in Resembool, Trisha Elric, their mother, had some symptoms of a brain tumor. Since hospitals in Resembool didn't have the proper treatment for it. They moved to Central. Other than their father was a beginner on his Industrial business, and his business takes place in the Central, those were the reasons.

Ed, Al, and Winry had always written some letters to each other. It always stated, that, they're always best friend, even though, they're fifty thousand miles (I don't know how much) apart.

Not until their mother's health gone worse, and their father presence became less, and less, due to his long business trips. Since their father's business became a huge effect to the world, they moved from Central to New York City.

The hospitals in the city were advanced in their brain tumor treatment. Because of the fact, the boys agreed to move. For _their_ mother's sake. But, when they moved, again, they forgot about giving, and telling, Winry that their home addresses changed. And they had forgotten about her address as well.

Since that day, the three of them never heard any news from each other. Ever again.

"…ther?" A voice woke Ed from his thoughts.

"W-what is it, Al?" Al shook his head.

"Nothin', it's just, when I called your name, you didn't respond, Brother."

"Sorry 'bout that, Al," Ed sheepishly rubs the back of his neck.

"Never mind, Brother," as they walked to their room, "So, are you coming, or not?"

Ed paused for a moment, "Al, you said that, there's a reason for me to come with you. And what is it?"

"Right," Al said, "When _Dad_ and I went to the Academy, and I saw a tall lemon haired girl that just looked like Winry, Brother."

Ed's eyes widen, "You saw her, enrolling for _that_ academy, Al?"

"More or less," the younger brother shrugged, "I only saw her for a _brief_ moment." Ed sighed.

"Did you _saw _anyone besides her, Al?"

Al nodded, "Yeah, I only saw the grandmother of the girl, I think."

"You know, Ed. This _is_ becoming like a 20 questions game, if you ask me." As Al got up, and went to the edge of the door.

"Are you _coming_ or what, Brother?" He asked, wanting a 'yes' reply or something related to that sentence.

Ed stared at him, clearing his throat, "If you say so, Al. I'll come with you."

**=o0o=**

_Little did they know that, those simple answers will change their lives forever._

**=o0o=**

**AN: I thank GoldenMyth's name suggestion, it kinda grow on me :D**

**And, I **_**am**_** centering Ed as the **_**main**_**, but not always, character. Also, sorry about the **_**short**_** chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2: Aang's Story to WIA

**AN: I'm going to Aang's situation, before he goes to the WIA. And I've changed the academy's name into 'World's International Academy' or WIA for short. Sorry GoldenMyth. :'C**

**And because of this, I got a Writer's Block.**

Aang was shocked.

But who wouldn't be shocked, because of the person you respect the most was sending you to an academy, which was a LONG WAY from the place that you were raised.

The southern temple in Tibet _was_ a peaceful place, much to Aang's enjoyment. The calm, and polluted free, place _is_ his home since he was an infant. And the monks, he considered them as a family. Especially Monk Gyatso, he was like a father figure to him.

"You must go there, Aang. It's for _your_ education of the social life in the future." That's what Monk Gyatso said.

"B-but, I like it here…" Aang replied, feeling a little down after hearing the news.

Gyatso smiled, "yes, I know you are, Aang." He ruffled Aang's brownish hair slightly.

Aang had been growing his hair for a while, back then, he was bald.

"B-but Master," Aang choked, "the Ancient Arts International Academy is a FAMOUS academy in the ENTIRE world! Only the rich and famous are allowed to apply to _that_ academy…"

"And I'm just a _normal_ monk, who lives in a temple, in Tibet…"

Gyatso smiled at Aang's statement. "And the achievers in academics or non-academic, or talented people, too, Aang."

"Right." Aang replied, "But I'm NOT one of them, Master."

"Of course you are, Aang." He encouraged him.

"You are a smart, talented, athletic, quick thinking, and kind boy."

"B-but-" "No '_buts_', Aang." Aang sighed. "Fine. I'll go to _that_ academy, for _your_ sake, Master."

Gyatso smiled again, "good then. You'll be leaving this afternoon." Aang's mouth gaped.

"Why so soon?" "The headmaster wants to gather the new students before the new semester starts."

"And since the time difference, andthe long plane trip, in here, _and_ America, you'll probably get there in the morning."

"Oh…" he looked at the scenery once more, "better start packing then…"

The elderly monk _knew_ Aang is a 'bit' down about the news. He pats his back, "don't get so gloomy on your first day, okay Aang." Aang nodded, "I _will_, Master."

"Now of you go packing, young monk."

**=o0o=**

The seventeen year old monk started packing up his belongings, after awhile he got tired. And laid his body towards the bed.

"I've never imagined, that, this could be affecting my life…" he sighed. While grabbing a teen magazine from the night stand. He was allowed to have those kinds of things. Flipping through the pages, an advertisement, an 'actor wanted' advertisement to be exact, for a new show called 'Avatar: The Last Airbender'. He auditioned for the lead actor of the show, a young boy who is an 'airbender' and the next 'Avatar'.

And he got the part. He was thrilled when he got it.

Not until the producers wanted HIM to live in New York. Due to the LONG distance from Tibet to NY. And _that_ 'took' a lot of time, just to go there and go home.

After a LONG meeting between the other elderly monks, he was allowed to move there. In exchange, he _will_ go to their choice of academy, or school, when he got there. To monitor him from the distance.

Aang sighed once more, and started to pack his stuff, again.

**=o0o=**

The time went fast, as the young boy finished packing, and dressing, to the airport. He bid his good byes to them.

"I guess, this _is_ good bye, Master…" Aang hugged the elderly monk for the last time.

"You can always come here on summer breaks, Aang." Gyatso smiled. "Just _don't_ forget to study, at there, okay?" Aang nodded.

"I will." He waved his hands, when he looked st Gyatso from the plane's window. "See you on summer, Master!"

The man waved back, "see you, later, too, Aang." As the plane took of to the open sky.

**=o0o=**

For a twelve hours plane ride, it wasn't so bad. The flight attended gave him a headphone to listen to the songs on the plane's entertainment features. Like movies, documentaries, games, and other stuff.

Aang stretched his body in the airport, John F. Kennedy International Airport was crowded by the passengers. The airport was too _much crowded_ than the airport back in Tibet, Lhasa Gonggar. He sighed once more as he saw a large (by his perspective) and muscular man, when he went outside of the John F. Kennedy Airport.

The man was wearing an 'all black' driver suit, with a tiny golden globe emblem on his right chest. The man was holding a medium sized board that says, 'Aang Kawamori'.

'It must be my ride to the academy.' Aang thought as he approaches the man.

"Aang Kawamori?" The man asked, and he nodded.

"Any more suitcases on you? Other than that?" "No just this one. They said, that, the rest of my belongings would be sent to my dorm room."

The man nodded, and took his dark brown suitcase. Then led him to the parking space, and Aang just noticed his ride to the academy was a small black limousine.

There was a tall and, also, muscular older man standing on the front door. The man was wearing a navy-blue business suit. He had a short dark hair and an eye patch on his left eye.

"I see you have met Andrew, my driver, Mr. Kawamori." The older man smiled, as the so called Andrew puts his suitcase on the trunk of the limo. "I'm sorry, that I didn't welcome you inside the airport. But I had two other guests, or students you might say, who are also just arrived, from the Domestic airport." The man apologized.

"No problem, Mr. …?" "Headmaster King Bradley, Mr. Kawamori." "He-headmaster?"

"Yes." Bradley nodded. "I'm the World's International Academy's, or WIA's, Headmaster."

Aang was dumbfounded.

His mind had stopped working for a minute. He knew, that, someone from the academy would pick him up from the airport. But NOT the Headmaster of WIA.

"M-may I ask something, Headmaster Bradley?" He squeaked. And Bradley nodded.

"Why of course. What do you want to ask, Mr. Kawamori?"

"I know someone, from the academy, will pick me up from the airport. But I've _never_ imagined it was _you_, Headmaster Bradley." Aang took a small amount of breath and continued.

"I was wondering, 'why?'" Bradley chuckled slightly and said.

"Ah yes, it's because of the convenience for both of the _new_ students, that had a flight, Domestic and/or International, to be picked up at the same time. _If_ their flights are on the same day." Aang nodded at the explanation.

"Of course," He replied. "But are the new students, which you picked up, are _really_ that important? Because from _what_ I'm seeing from your politeness, it is, Headmaster Bradley."

Bradley nodded in response. "A clever minded boy, I presume?" Aang's cheeks felt warm from the comment. As an irritated teenaged boy's voice was heard from the inside of limousine.

"Would you hurry up!? I'm _bored_ in here!" And was followed by a calming voice of _another_ teenaged boy.

"Calm down Brother! The Headmaster _is_ having a conversation with the other new student!"

"But Al," the so called 'Brother' whined. "I'm _SO_ bored right now!"

"Geez, it feel like, I'm _the_ older brother." The other teenage boy, Al, sighed.

"Well, you're not." "That's NOT the point, Brother."

"Ahem." Bradley cleared his throat inside the limo, as the two boys stopped arguing. "I believe it's time to go. Wouldn't you agree more, Mr. Elric?"

The golden braided haired boy crossed his arms, while the dirty golden haired boy nodded.

"Of course, Headmaster Bradley." He said. "But please forgive Brother. He's been _this_ upset since the flight." As the braided haired boy scoffed.

"Well, a 'four hour plane ride' is NOT my thing, Al." "Brother!"

"Uh-hi." Aang cuts in, after he went inside of the limo. 'Al' stopped arguing with his 'Brother', again, and smiled. "Hi, you're the other new student right?" Aang nodded.

"Awesome! My name is Alphonse Elric, but you can call me Al. My name is a _bit_ mouthful isn't it. And this is my older brother, Edward. But 'Ed' for short." "WHO'RE YOU CALLING TO SHORT TO GO INTO A POT HOLE!?" Ed shouted.

"Wha-" Aang said, confused. "I _wasn't_ making fun of you, Brother." Al sighed.

"Now _stop_ ranting. And what's with the 'pot hole' anyways?" "Because I intended to say it." "Ugh."

'Okay,' Aang thought. '_This_ is going to be a great year.' He mentally chuckled in his mind.

'I think.' As the limo starts to go away from the airport to the academy.

**AN: Urgh! I'm sorry for the 'late update'! I got stuck on Aang, since I usually read (and write) FMA, these past few months. And sorry about Aang's character, I usually listen to the show's OP and/or ED if I got stuck (Ex: I listen to Sentimental Moment from FMAB). But, since ATLA doesn't have any, I don't have any inspirations for it. Also, the 'nickname' for Gyatso, 'Master', I got **_**no more**__**ideas**_**, so. Yup! Just like Al and Ed calling Izumi, 'Master'.**

**Oh, and I **_**love**_** making Japanese names in my stories. So I got Aang's, Katara's, Sokka's and any other ATLA characters that don't have surnames. :D**

**TheRedCoat: Thank you, for your awesome review! It really warms my heart to read it. :D**

**Sabotuer: Here's the update. :)**

**pwnsomelink: I have to thank for your review, it really helps me. I don't mind for a criticizing review. It gives me purpose to become better in writing. :D**


End file.
